


If You Were A Flower

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: Bad pick up lines, you know?
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Drew Tanaka
Kudos: 8





	If You Were A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The ship Dratie (Drew/Katie) was created by Leon (@dumbgaysian) on TikTok and many of my headcanons on this ship come from them and Ace (@weel.shoelace on TikTok) so credit to them. I intended this to be longer but things never turn out how you want them to.

“If you were a flower, I’d pick you.” She and Katie were laying in the strawberry fields when Drew decided to throw out a pick up line. Katie turned her head to look at the daughter of Aphrodite.  
“Why? You should never pick flowers. They are living things too, you know.”  
“It was a pickup line, Katie.”  
“So?”  
Drew sighed. “Soooooo,” she dragged the word out. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, but if you try to pick me flowers, we will have words.”   
Drew laughed and inevitably so did Katie.


End file.
